


Something Darker

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Ford is an honest man. But there's more to him than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Darker

**Author's Note:**

> My first Nate/Eliot fic, written in response to a Comment_Fic prompt from Hawk_Dancing: _Leverage, Eliot/Nate, right or wrong he would kill and die to protect him (a/c who's thinking this)._

**Nate's POV**

Black Knight.

That's what the team liked to call him.

He pretends he hates it, but in reality he doesn't. It just simply unnerves him at times just how true it is.

Back when he was married to Maggie, he was the epitome of a White Knight. A gentleman. Kind and polite. _An honest man._

But that was before.

Before Sam got sick; before Blackpoole denied his claim; before his marriage to Maggie was filled with confusion and heartache; before Sam died and took most of Nate's heart with him; before Maggie left and took the rest.

It seems like an entirely different world now, when he looks back.

Back then, even before he met Maggie, he was pretending to be someone he wasn't. Sure, at times he was the lively, friendly, carefree, honest man everyone thought he was. But there was something darker about him as well, something more sinister, something he kept hidden from those who knew him best.

It wasn't until he woke up with Eliot Spencer in his bed that he realized that maybe hiding wasn't necessary. Eliot knew him better than most, had from the beginning. He'd sized him up within minutes of meeting him, and for the most part Eliot had been pretty much dead on. When the relationship between them had progressed to something deeper, Eliot hadn't allowed Nate to hide from him. He didn't cringe when he saw the darker side of his lover, and he didn’t allow Nate to turn away, flushed with unnecessary shame. Eliot showed Nate how to accept it, even more, he showed Nate how to embrace it.

Turning over, Nate snuggles in behind Eliot, smiling as Eliot relaxes in his arms. Right or wrong, Nate knew Eliot would both kill and die to protect him. And, without hesitation, Nate knew that if it came down to it, for Eliot, he would do the same.

**END**


End file.
